


Of Snitches and Shadows

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wonders if Harry misses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snitches and Shadows

"Do you miss it?"

Startled, Harry looks up, meeting Severus' eyes as the man steps into their small circle.  
"What, Quiddich?" He asks. Ginny's hand in his suddenly too hot, confining. The din of the hall seems distant.

"What else?" Snape takes a sip of champagne, his long throat working. "Don't you miss the feel of a broom between your legs, anchoring you as you speed forward, ever faster in pursuit of that elusive snitch?"

"I -- " There's a red flush staining his neck, he can feel it. "It was too risky."

"That never troubled you before." Severus' flings the words at him.

The others are watching, and Harry stabilizes himself beneath their polite curiosity. "I've grown up, a family is more important than games."

Severus looks at him a long moment, and Harry can see hurt, anger, desire, and a host of other things he has no right to see in this man any longer. He looks down at his glass, seeking answers in its patina of bubbles.

"So I see."

Closing his eyes, Harry lets the finality in Severus' voice wash over him. He squeezes Ginny's hand, waiting for the shadow of Severus' presence to pass them.


End file.
